Anti-Sparky's first spring with the Cosmas
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: A new start into Spring with the Cosma. But why does Anti-Sparky want to hide and not enjoy it?


Anti-Sparky's Butterfly Disaster

Quanktumspirit: "I wanted to write a one-shot tale about Anti-Sparky. In this, he's been adopted by Timmy. And this is one of their adventures together."

* * *

It was a lovely new morning in Dimmsdale. Timmy was sleeping in his bed, with Sparky and Anti-Sparky sleeping next to each other on his bed, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were in their fish forms swimming inside the fishbowl and they had nothing to do until Timmy woke up.

He just did, his Crash Nebular alarm clock rang, Timmy, hit the snooze button and opened his eyes. He was beaming as he clasped eyes with his two beloved pets.

"Good morning Timmy." Anti-Sparky beamed, as he stretched.

Sparky beamed and kissed Timmy, "Sleep well?"

"I sure did guys and you two?" Timmy asked happily.

"I had fantastic dreams over dancing with Anti-Sparky round Dimmsdale park." Sparky beamed.

"I was enjoying watching the Titanic sink, again and again, this time no one made it out." Anti-Sparky chuckled darkly.

Timmy blinked, he still had to get used to Anti-Sparky enjoying nightmares beyond anything he could comprehend. They went as far as murder, deaths, executions and destructions that have already happened, Anti-Sparky was just dreaming of the joy to re-watch them all.

The teen shrugged his shoulders and got dressed for the new day, Cosmo and Wanda left and brought Poof back to school.

Anti-Sparky and Sparky cleaned themselves up, and as Timmy was done the 3 headed downstairs for some breakfast. Whiles Timmy was chewing on some bland cereal, Sparky and Anti-Sparky munched on some dog biscuits.

Afterwards, Timmy left too school and Sparky and Anti-Sparky sat in the living room, they relaxed next to each other and talked about various things, mostly about their ex-owners and what happened as to why they were abandoned, or their own theories.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sparky and Anti-Sparky just woke up from a nap as Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof came back.

"Hi, Sparky and Anti-Sparky." Timmy beamed.

Sparky and Anti-Sparky beamed and embraced their owner. Timmy smiled and feed both dogs before sitting over his homework. Anti-Sparky sat with him and helped Timmy solve the complex problems he so despises. And Anti-Sparky was a whizz at school, he could explain and teach Timmy the mathematics, geometry, history, English and any other question Timmy had. That way Timmy's schooling performances was getting better and he started getting B's and A's rather than F's.

Cosmo smiled at the family as an idea came to mind, "Hey Timmy. Seeing as your parents have left you alone again, how about we all head to the park to enjoy this spring day?"

Timmy smiled and nodded his head, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof turned to humans and attached Sparky and Anti-Sparky to a lead. The family smiled, Wanda packed a big picnic together and the family was all set to go out.

They walked along the sidewalks and Sparky smiled at Anti-Sparky. The 'pack' was sort of set out like this; Cosmo and Wanda next to each other pushing Poof in a pram, Timmy walking beside the pram on Poof's right-hand side, Sparky and Anti-Sparky attached to two leads walking ahead of the family, the leads being held by Timmy.

After walking for a while, Anti-Sparky suddenly froze in his movements, a small blue butterfly flew and landed on Poof's small baby nose, the Fairy baby chuckled and swat at it. Anti-Sparky shook his head, the family continued and Anti-Sparky continued following them, his body shaking a bit for a while.

As they reached their spot Timmy set the blanket up, Wanda got the plates and cups out, Cosmo placed the food down and feed Sparky and Anti-Sparky also. The two dogs smiled and thanked Cosmo for the bone he gave them. Whiles the two munched on the bones the family ate their sandwiches, sausage rolls, jam tarts and other treats they had.

After lunch, Timmy smiled at his two dogs, "Hey Sparky, Anti-Sparky lets play fetch."

"Oh boy, yes please Timmy." Anti-Sparky and Sparky beamed.

Timmy got a ball out and threw it, Sparky smiled, jumped and raced after the ball, he caught it and handed it back to Timmy.

"Your turn Anti-Sparky." Timmy smiled and launched the ball a bit further than before.

Anti-Sparky beamed, "Oh boy."

He shot after the ball, it landed behind a bush. Anti-Sparky sniffed the earth and found the ball, but just as he picked it up, a small white butterfly landed on his nose.

"Oh no... B... b... BUTTERFLY!" Anti-Sparky suddenly screamed.

Timmy blinked, Anti-Sparky shot back from the bush to Timmy's side and hid behind him.

"Stay away from me." Anti-Sparky repeated again and again, "Stay away from me and my family, stay away from me and my family, stay away from me and my family, stay away from me and my family."

Sparky raised a confused eyebrow, "Anti-Sparky calm down, nothing to worry about."

But Anti-Sparky still hid and shook in his body, Timmy and Sparky looked at each other and then looked back over to Anti-Sparky. Tears were building up and the Anti-Dog was howling and screaming in fear.

"Timmy, I think its best if we go home," Sparky said worriedly.

Anti-Sparky had already summoned his chew toy up and was chewing it repeatedly, his heart rate has accelerated itself into orbit and he was sweating and panicking madly.

Timmy nodded his head and wished for them to return home.

* * *

Once there Anti-Sparky hid in the bedroom and shook underneath Timmy's bed.

"No Butterflies, no butterflies, no butterflies." Anti-Sparky whispered, "They just bring bad luck to Anti-Fairy family owners, they just bring bad luck to Anti-Fairy family owners. No butterflies, please no more butterflies."

But one such butterfly landed on Timmy's window sill. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky awwed at it and smiled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Anti-Sparky screamed again and shot through Timmy's floorboard into the living room.

Timmy blinked, he walked up to the hole and looked through it. "This is getting ridiculous. We need an Anti-Fairy's help. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof I wish Foop would visit us right now."

The Fairies blinked but did as Timmy asked. Foop appeared in his armchair, reading a book about traps and torture. The Anti-Fairy raised a confused eyebrow and sighed. He took his reading glasses off and placed his black monocle back into his eye to be able to see the people.

"Can you idiots please explain to me why I was summoned from my home on my only free day?" Foop snapped and looked around the room, "What's going on?"

Timmy just pointed to the floorboards, Foop blinked, flew towards it and saw Anti-Sparky shivering and shaking on the couch in the living room. Foop rolled his eyes, poofed Anti-Sparky back into the bedroom, fixed the floor before sitting Anti-Sparky down.

He looked at his old friend and saw tears threatening to fall from his face, Anti-Sparky was still shaking and whimpering. Foop sighed, embraced Anti-Sparky before stroking him.

"Calm down Anti-Sparky, you are safe, nothing will harm you," Foop spoke out calmly.

He could see Anti-Sparky was anything but calm, Foop poofed Anti-Sparky into his dog basket and then everyone into the living room, leaving Anti-Sparky alone in the bedroom.

Foop faced Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof and Sparky.

"Ok you idiots, what happened to Anti-Sparky? As far as I have known him he was never scared of anything, when did his fears begin?" Foop asked annoyed.

Sparky blinked, "Well Foop, we 6 went to the park for a picnic, we had our meal, played catch and fetch with Timmy,... until Anti-Sparky had to run after the ball, he saw a butterfly and suddenly began panicking. He screamed back to our side, we returned home and he just continues begging: No Butterflies, no butterflies, no butterflies. They just bring bad luck to Anti-Fairy family owners, they just bring bad luck to Anti-Fairy family owners. No butterflies, please no more butterflies. That's exactly what he said."

Foop stared shocked at Sparky, he quickly flew to Anti-Sparky and embraced him. He stroked calmly over Anti-Sparky's head and sat down heaving the Anti-Fairy dog onto his lap.

"I see. Anti-Sparky calm down, the b-word won't harm you. Calm down, you won't lose anything, calm down, calm down." Foop repeated like in his own trance.

Anti-Sparky's shivering slowly became less, Foop sat like in a trance on the couch and calmed Anti-Sparky so far down that the dog almost was back to normal. He breathes one more time before facing Foop and the others again.

"I... Foop, thanks for calming me down." Anti-Sparky smiled. "And Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky... I'm sorry that I ruined the picnic."

Timmy blinked, "But why were you so scared of a small butterfly Anti-Sparky? They don't do anything bad. I think the butterfly should be having more fears of you than you of him."

Anti-Sparky hung his head, tears fell down his face. Foop sighed, seeing as Anti-Sparky still didn't want to speak about it it will be up to him.

"Timmy, you do know how we Anti-Fairy babies are born right?" Foop asked, "And what the female Anti-Fairy throws up?"

Timmy blinked, "What has that got to do with Butterflies or Anti-Sparky's fears of them?"

"Well, Timmy. Anti-Fairy females through up butterflies as one sign of their pregnancy. Most couples who have had a house pet beforehand and can't use the pet as anything more than a 'toy' usually get ride of said pet before the baby is born. So, if I understand Anti-Sparky's fears correctly, he was terrified of the butterflies, thinking he was going to lose his home with you, Sparky, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof." Foop explained and then faced Anti-Sparky.

Anti-Sparky whined and nodded his head, he bowed his head to Timmy and his Fairies down whiles shaking.

"I wanna be a good doggy for you all, I wanna be a good doggie for you all," Anti-Sparky whispered shaking.

Sparky blinked, "I know. Come, Timmy, we have a bit of shopping to do. Foop can you stay here with Anti-Sparky and keep your eye on him?"

Foop raised a confused eyebrow. "Um... ok?"

Sparky grabbed Timmy and the two vanished from the spot. Foop faced Anti-Sparky, but the Anti-Dog didn't have a clue over what Sparky was up to.

* * *

Timmy found himself and Sparky by the Grim Reapers pet shop.

Sparky grabbed his lead and made Timmy hold it. He flew into the shop and scanned around the stuff all available for countless odd sounding pets. As he found what he was looking for he nodded, got a certificate for it and poofed himself and Timmy back home.

At home, Foop was playing with Anti-Sparky cards for a while, as the poof brought them back to the now time the teen and Anti-Fairy dog looked up from their game.

Timmy blinked and shook his head, "Ok, please enough poofing everyone, I am starting to count stars."

"Sorry, Timmy. Anyhow come here, Anti-Sparky sit next to Timmy and Foop on the other side." Sparky smiled.

Anti-Sparky raised a confused eyebrow, Foop blinked, but the two did as they were asked. Sparky smiled and pulled Timmy next to Anti-Sparky's other side.

Anti-Sparky faced his beaming counterpart, "Sparky, what are you up to?"

"Timmy, can you please officially adopt Anti-Sparky into our family? And Foop will you be accepting to give Timmy all the responsibilities of Anti-Sparky over to him?" Sparky asked beaming.

Timmy blinked, "Sure, I've grown to love Anti-Sparky as my own pet anyway."

"If it means I can have my peace and quiet to continue plotting, sure you may Timmy," Foop said shrugging his shoulders.

Foop and Timmy signed the adopting forms and Anti-Sparky's eyes widened surprised. Foop left again as he was sure Anti-Sparky will stop panicking and Timmy embraced Anti-Sparky hard to his chest.

"You have nothing to fear any more Anti-Sparky. Our family will never leave you, ever." Timmy beamed.

Anti-Sparky smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

Anti-Sparky left then with Sparky outside and the two dogs sat by the kennel. They could fit each other quite comfortable in it. But for now, they just sat down and faced up towards the full moon, shining down on them.

"A happy family Anti-Sparky. And if Timmy says he will never leave, then he means it." Sparky smiled at his friend.

"Thank you, Sparky, my best friend." Anti-Sparky smiled, "And I know now I have nothing to fear of butterflies, even if we see a lot of them over our lives, I know now Timmy won't give up on me and hand me back to the shop, but still love me over all the years."

Sparky nodded his head and kissed Anti-Sparky on his lips. The two dogs went to bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning after school Timmy decided to take Anti-Sparky back to the park. He wanted to try and help Anti-Sparky get over the fear of butterflies.

They had another picnic and then, later on, played on a playground, inside a small forest and by a stream. They had a lot of fun.

As they were packing up, Timmy spotted a red butterfly close to Anti-Sparky's head. He walked carefully up to Anti-Sparky and petted him, to calm him down.

Anti-Sparky too spotted the butterfly, but he breath more steadily, "Timmy love me, Sparky loves me. They won't leave me because of a butterfly. Butterflies only come through Anti-Fairy pregnancy, neither Timmy or Sparky are pregnant and there aren't any Anti-Fairies near us."

Timmy beamed, Anti-Sparky faced his two best friends and beamed over his face. These fears were getting less, his two best friends were still with him. The 3 friends embraced each other and Timmy wished them back home.

Sure, for Anti-Sparky it was a new and slightly scary experience to complete, not to be scared of butterflies any more. But he was sure with his two best friends next to him, he will muster the courage and believe in a family that will never turn its back on him. Ever.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Perfect, please comment."


End file.
